1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel displays such as OLEDs may be made thin and flexible due to their operating characteristics and thus have been actively studied.
An OLED display is generally manufactured by forming a large mother panel and then cutting the mother panel in units of cell panels. In general, each of the cell panels on the mother panel is formed by forming a thin film transistor (TFT) including an active layer and a source/drain electrode on a base substrate, applying a planarization film to the TFT, and sequentially forming a pixel electrode, a light-emitting layer, a counter electrode, and an encapsulation layer, and then is cut from the mother panel.